


Modern Poe Dameron Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	Modern Poe Dameron Drabbles

**Anon. said: " "We always share blankets on the couch, I'm sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too" with Poe please 💕 thank you!!"**

Yiisss!

_Modern AU Poe Dameron +  “We always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too”_

* * *

 

You smiled at the sweet sight before you, your arms crossed under your chest. Finn was entirely passed out with his back flat to the couch, his left arm dangling off the edge and his lips ever so slightly opened as Rey laid on top of him, her cheek squished against his chest. The peaceful looks on their faces made your heart warm. They always had a way of making even the most simple things look cute together.

A sigh sounded behind you, cuing you to turn around. Poe shook his head with a subtle smirk.

“Well, so much for continuing movie night out here.”

You shrugged, “We can sit on the floor.”

“Nah, you know how it goes, we watch them until we pass out on the couch. The floor isn’t too comfortable for that scenario.”

You nodded as you considered the options at hand for you and Poe. That was until he suddenly spoke again.

“I know, we can go to my room. Watch them from bed.”

Although you had been in Poe and Finn’s apartment plenty of times, something about the idea of being in Poe’s bedroom at this hour made your skin feel hot all of a sudden. Especially in your cheeks. Despite being friends for a while, you couldn’t deny the fact that your feelings towards Poe occasionally took a different turn. 

“W-what?”

“We can watch the last of the movies in my room. Way more comfortable and we won’t disturb the love birds out here.”

“I mean…are you sure?”

“Would you rather sleep on the floor? Get a nasty kink in your neck?”

You shrugged, “Ideally no. …Are you sure you don’t mind me being in your bed?”

Poe gestured to the couch almost seeming flustered for a moment as his hands abruptly moved and the sudden rise in his pitch, “We always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for a night is fine too.”

You both stood there for a moment, anxiously staring at the other and waiting for some kind of response. Deciding that you would take the first step you nodded in response, a faint sigh releasing.

“Ok sure. Let’s do that.”

Poe nodded, “Yeah.”

Simultaneously you both walked into the room, oddly not making eye contact the entire time you made your way towards the bed. Slowly each of you slipped under the covers, scooting in until you were comfortable. Finally your eyes met when you could feel the radiating body heat next to you. Clearing his throat, shaking his head ever so slightly Poe gestured to the TV opposite the bed on the wall.

“Which movie should we watch?”

You pointed to one off to the left, hoping that choice would suffice. He nodded as he selected it. As the opening credits began rolling in you both subconsciously scooted closer. Truthfully it was for the sake of warmth, but you also couldn’t deny that the excuse to be this close to each other was definitely tempting. As your shoulders met just above the covers, the fabrics of your shirts rubbing together, Poe released the tension in his shoulders.

“You ok?”

Looking over to him with a soft smile you nodded, “Yeah.”

Smiling back at you Poe settled into his place more, comfortably resting his arm next to yours. 


End file.
